Switching For a Day
by Never-chan
Summary: HPSM. Two girls who both hate the lives they live, one crying about the injustice of the world. The other for her love is unnoticed, put them together and you get a crazed idea to switch, what horrors will unfold for their families? Minor femslash


**Switching For a Day**

Birth of the Potter's (and this story)

By: Vampira, the damned

Posted: 01/23/06

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, this story is of fanfiction and if you believe this happened then I wonder for your state of mind. No money is being made from this, as if that were so I would be ripping of many people, and could very well wind up dead or the mafia after me, seeing many people would be pissed off as well.

* * *

There were times nothing seemed to be going your way, when the world seemed against you for no apparent reason. When you just wanted to break down and sob your little heart out cause life was too much to bear

Have you ever had one of those days? From the moment you open your eyes things just seem to go wrong, horrible, defective! And all you wish you can do is crawl back into the safe haven of your warm bed and fall into an endless sleep… and when your about to you remember that somehow your mattress broke and you'd be sleeping on the couch for a week, cause that's the only time you can get it fixed. But the couch is also busted from when you and your best friend were having a pillow fight and jumping up and down

Therefore for the next week, and seeing you're a very delicate kind of person, there would be no way in hell you'd get a wink of sleep. It just wasn't possible in the current situation, you knew this and it only made more mood sourer. But cause of you pondering about your new sleeping arrangement, not only did you miss breakfast but, you are now late for work

What a shitty way to start a morning, and indeed it was.

-

Atop of that your car broke down (why the hell is with everything breaking?) you'll have to jog, hitchhike, take the bus, I dunno – all you know is you need to get to work or you can kiss your already teetering job goodbye. Breaking out in a breakneck sprint, which isn't the smartest thing to do seeing you haven't properly trained your body, you seem to get a cramp but you must force yourself to continue running at a sound barrier defying pace.

It is also claimed the hottest day of the year, now sweating your own lake under the blazing sun – your morning suit is drenched and no longer suitable to arrive to work in, but you have no choice. When you finally do make it (after almost getting hit by a car) the elevators broken, and you find yourself limping towards the stairs to make the climb.

The 14 stories high climb.

-

It's long, tedious and grating on your already thinned-too-far nerves. You think your ready to bite off the next person's, who even so much looks at you, head. Which won't be good for business.

When you finally stumbled threw the door, huffing and puffing and looking worse than the trash in the bins beside you. You find one good thing has happened, your boss called in sick (though you know its hooky) and therefore you can't loose your job

You manage a small smile at the irony of your terrible luck, and now its finally broken… but alas you spoke too soon and your day – which was beginning to have a clear forecast is shattered as thick looming gray clouds roll in

How depressing, and your mood isn't much better either. Begrudgingly, as your co-workers make cracks on your attire you shuffle towards your cubicle, so small and non-existent just like the other 40 on this floor. Making you feel insignificant and maybe its true.

Down the pathway to your office, you stare in longing at the window – remembering your 14 stories high… and with your rotten luck it would probably be a privilege to actually jump.

Though as tempting as the offer sounds you do have a wife at home, a pregnant wife who up till the past week was staying at her parents for a while, seeing she claimed she wanted "Space".

**_(Stupid women, stupid hormones)_**

-

You make it to your small 5 by 5 meter square and toss your briefcase onto the desk carelessly, noticing enviously that somehow it was unharmed this whole time, compared to you the sopping puddle

Whatever, its just as stupid brief case what's the point of getting worked up right?

Right, kicking out the chair you collapse gratefully in the padded cushion armchair. Head rolling towards the side your eyes flitter close, sleep… hm, nice

-

Though fate would have it that you're not allowed having a moments rest and soon the phone rings.

You ignore it the first time, and the following four afterwards. But the caller is persistent, with an irritated growl you snatch the detestable object off the cradle and sling it up to your ear

"Yeah what!"

-

Though you should know now, that no matter how rotten your day is going, even if it is one of the ones when you just want to crawl back into bed and forget about living. If you have a wife, who is pregnant and staying at her parents now for the past week you should, no matter what keep your temper in check…

-

James Potter found this out, at that very moment it took to utter two syllables – as rude and conceited that they were, and powered by his emotions

Cause at the harsh tone of her husband, who she had missed so much during their weeklong parting, Lily Evans Potter had just wanted to hear his voice.

To hear his praises and his gentle kind words, she wanted to talk to the man she fell in love with and married, not some cruel intolerable bastard!

Now most would have looked past this, and chalked it off as the receiver on the other end having a bad day, but as James said himself; women had hormones

And when your having a baby – they tend to be a little out a place…

-

"**JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!"** wailed the female on the other end, bursting into tears, faster than you could make instant noodles "How could you! I just wanted to say hi, and I love you! Why are you so mean? Don't you love me!"

Groaning the man dragged a hand threw his raven locks in a weary fashion as he listened to his wife's babble half-heartedly

"Lils I'm sorry I was having a bad day – the bed broke and then the car. I hate living as a muggle Lily, I just wish the stupid assignment was over so I can go back out in the field" admitted James but the woman only cried harder

"You selfish prick! You think this is all about you! Well! And what do you mean the beds broken! What have you been doing while I was away YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD!"

_Oh God_, flinging the phone across the office, James was still able to hear her screeching that nearly deafened him. A look of panic over took him as she started going on about divorce and how he was the typical male who only thought about sex while his giving wife was sacrificing everything to carry his child.

Really was the fact that she practically carried England on her wedding band not enough to show his love? Damnit, he'd say it again – women are stupid, hormones are stupid!

"AND YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST WALK OUT OF THIS YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER COMING YOU –"

Why did he feel the need to spread his genes around anyways? You know in the long run and after the nine painful months of being at her servitude, hadn't he suffered enough? Why God!

-

"YOU TELL THAT WHORE OF YOURS THAT SHE BETTER BE OUT OF MY HOUSE WHEN I COME BACK CAUSE YOUR DEAD JAMES POTTER DO YOU HEAR ME! YOUR UNFAITHFUL – oh"

Thank god, she somehow saw reason on her side of the line

"Oh"

**_(There is a god, and he loves me!)_ **

"Ooooh" 

Quirking a brow he strode over, though glaring at his co-workers who had peeked over their walls at the loud banshee intimidations coming from his phone

"Oooooooooh"

"Lily?" he asked gathering all the concern into his voice in hopes she would forgive him, "Luv, are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright!" she snapped and he frowned, well glad to see she was still had a tongue as sharp as the daggers that murdered Julius Caesar

"Lils I didn't cheat on you, the bed broke cause I – uh kicked it" **_(Great, don't tell her the truth, now she'll kick my arse for sure… though if she found out that me and Padfoot got drunk off of milkshakes and sugar and was jumping on the furniture I think she'd still kick my arse…)_**

"It's not that you fool" she gasped in a throaty voice and his concern turned genuine, unconsciously griping the receiver tighter

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"My water just broke!" she cried, and let out a ear piercing wail no doubt caused by a contraction.

Dropping the phone in surprise, he stared with a shell-shocked expression at the air in front of him. Nothing to get excited over… and yet the news, Lily was having the baby – their baby… his baby! He was going to be a daddy!

-

"Yahoo!"

"Idiot! I'm standing in my father's living room! I need a hospital" shrieked Lily in undisguised pain, though her husbands shouts and cheers on the other end blocked her out

"I'm going to be a father!"

"Jamie!"

"My wife is having a baby!" yelled James as he shook some man – Frank, no – Bob – er, whatever some other low paid workers hand, in excitement

"James!"

"She's having twins! A boy and a girl! I'll bet they look like me!" boasted the male pompously, his previous thoughts of suicide – or even the fact that he had, had a bad day at all completely disappeared into oblivion. A smile wide on his handsome face, cracking threw the mask he had placed on a couple weeks ago when he came to this god-forsaken place, and shattering it to pieces

Who cared if Dumbledore said it was vital that he complete this mission! He was having a baby! (Technically babies) He couldn't help but jump for joy as he tousled his already too messy hair

-

"JAMES POTTER YOU FORGET THAT I NEED AN FRIGGIN ABULANCE!" screamed Lily at last; the phone seemed to literally shake, despite being abandoned on the desk.

-

Whipping back around James swung the receiver up to his ear carelessly, still grinning stupidly, though this time around his wife's pain stricken cries were music to his ears – for the outcome would be worth it.

And then he did something he would surely regret later for when his dearest wife came to, she would love but nothing other than to smack him upside the head "Lily dearest, hold on there a sec" James voice could all be but heard, as his fiery haired wife shushed momentarily

Grinning James took a deep breath before letting it out slowly "Okay – just took a minute to relish the moment…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! JAMES POTTER YOU –"

"I'll be there in a flash Lils!" chirped James ecstatic before he hung up. Not caring much for his 'most-likely-going-to-be-gone-by-the-time-he-got-back-job' James threw the receiver on the cradle carelessly, not really caring if he missed and rung up the company telephone bills as he opened his (magically charmed) briefcase and with one big swoop of a muscular arm he pushed all the papers, books, pens and whatnot off the top of the desk and into it. Closing it with the buckle it clicked shut sharply and with that James decided he was done for the day.

Letting out another whoop he jumped while pumping his fist in the air and shouldering his briefcase he ran out of his cubicle like a mad man. (Arriving in the bathroom approximately 0.3 seconds flat as he apparted out to his in-laws house)

-

-

Upon arriving at the Evan's home, resident to Mr. Evans and his charming, though perky wife Mrs. Evans – or Victoria as she always persisted James called her. James rung the doorbell accordingly only for it, seconds later and loud thumps on the other side as well as two sets of shrieking, one he recognized plainly as his darling wife's, the door slammed open, swinging dangerously on the hinges as James found himself face to face with a hunter rifle

Wide brown eyes blinked once and then twice, before realization dawned on him and with a rather pitiful girlish shriek, James jumped back off the three step stairway and behind the bush

"Come out boy and face what you've done!" hollered the gruff voice of the gun wielder, demanding his son-in-law's presence, though in James mind (and of any other's) it would seem more like his blood. (Which James was all too sure of, and thus why he hid behind this exact bush in this moment in time)

**_(Lily told me her mother made her father get rid of his gun collection! So what the hell is he doing with that!)_**

"Boy I gave you a order!" Mr. Evans snipped as he peered out of the doorway suspiciously. And just too think not but twenty tears ago this elderly senior citizen had served for his country proudly as a Lieutenant for the British Royal Navy.

Harrison Evans, Harry for short had been a strapping young lad filled with hopes and dreams for himself and love for his country. He served well and did what was told of him. He had a sharp mind and was quick on his toes and with all these fine qualities he managed to get himself noticed by the higher ups in the army.

He had a good life and was very successful indeed; being a solider was his life. It wasn't until the war was reaching its tail end that Harry met his darling wife-to-be, Victoria Eva-Raye Smith. The instant he laid eyes on her, a nurse in the medical tent he was sent to after getting his leg blown off (and in present time, Harry had quite some fun scaring off his daughter's dates with that) he knew that she was the one for him.

Unfortunately, Victoria had high hopes of her own and marrying a mere solider was not in her life long plan. In fact she was engaged to upperclassmen, who had never seen **the** war (mind you, any) in any shape, form or colour. And took to hiding behind his piles of moneybags as a rather satisfying life style.

It was that sort of thing that Victoria was interested in (and why she took to James being her son-in-law so well) so Harry really never had a chance. That is until he was found face-to-face with Victoria's husband to be, in a brawl over her. He, being the fighter of the two obviously won and thought he had won over her heart as well, but sweet little Victoria was a pacifist and only seemed to hate Harry more.

Well too make a long story short, while trailing back into the mind of the man, who currently held James's fate in his hand, that is if he found James hiding in the bush praying to whatever God was available and decided to pull the trigger. Harry had seen many things in his life, terrible mostly, but wonderful as well. (What was the point of that you ask? I am not quite sure myself but I do know however that you would never want to be left in a dark alley with Harry Evans your enemy, especially if you had gone after his family firstly.)

He however did manage to wed Victoria and make her his wife, though how is a rather impeccable, despite a charming story that really has no reference to this one and shall be saved for another time. (If this author ever gets around to it)

-

"Oh Harry leave the boy alone and let him in will you, Lily is having your grandchildren after all!" scolded Victoria as she appeared at her husband's side tusking at the rifle, despite Harry's attempts to hide it behind his back "Really you should keep that thing locked up in the cabinet upstairs, we don't want the police chief poking his nose about again do we?"

From his place in the bush James gulped, his father-in-law really was mental!

Harry grumbled as he shuffled back inside, muttering about the blasted gits on the police force as well as women and them being so pesky and annoying… that was something James could agree with. But judging by Victoria's heated glare at her husband's back he would never summon the courage to voice it. **_(I doubt even Godric Gryffindor would)_**

"James you can come out from behind the bush now sweetheart" came the sweet reply of Victoria Evans, her emerald eyes (Lily's eyes) shining with mirth as the man she knew as her son-in-law stumbled out sheepishly

"You knew I was there the whole time Mrs. Evans?" asked James curiously and Victoria giggled

"Of course – we could see your hair sticking up from the sitting room window" commented Victoria only laughing more as the young man whipped around to face the said window in shock, though he jumped back in pure fight at what he saw threw the glass.

A murderous Lily that's what

-

And suddenly James would have rather taken the couple minute detour off his normal (repetitive) trek to his office (technically cubical) and towards the window, it would only have taken a couple seconds more, 40 at the most to unlatch the lock and slide the gears back so he would feel the fresh wind of 14 stories up whip against his face, tickling him

Yes and he should have kissed his brief case behind, (which now Victoria was carrying inside with her as James stared in frozen horror at the bleeding bull fury on his wife's face) and simply jumped.

Cause jumping would have been better, much, much more better than what was in store for him.

So much more…

-

-

_A muggle hospital in London..._

-

-

"I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!"

"Lils!"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Look Lils I shouldn't have hung up I'm sorry!"

"YOU'RE A BASTARD! I HATE YOU, YOU POMPOUS ARROGANT STUPID FOOL!"

"Hey watch the remarks luv," muttered James only to get one of those dishes shaped like a bean thrown at his head (luckily it wasn't used). Yelping he jumped out of the way (cursing in his mind for agreeing to use a muggle hospital seeing he couldn't use his wand – but alas Lily assured him that it was a family tradition of hers) "Okay! Okay I'm sorry!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! HOW COULD YOU BEEN SO CRUEL! I HATE YOU I WANT A DIVORCE!"

From the sidelines, the rest of the Evans family, and begrudgingly the newly formed Dursley family (Petunia holding her one month old son; Dudley. The father, as well as Petunia's rather crude husband Vernon had left to hangout at the cafeteria after explaining all the screaming was giving him a headache. Though Vernon just hated the couple in general, the whole hospital staff, even stranger patients wished to join him as well) watched.

Victoria, who had started off as the referee, gave up to file her nails. Though shortly tired of that as well and, after snatching away the doctor's clipboard at the end of the bed, was scanning over them in boredom. Being a nurse herself, she felt the need to make sure that no incompetent idiot would have messed up on her baby's chart.

Finding them to her satisfaction she placed them back, only to find while she had been drowning out the world her youngest daughter and her husband were **still **bickering on. She couldn't help up roll those pretty eyes of hers skyward, really young love was so tedious at times

Petunia and Harry seemed to share her thoughts as well as they soon took off (Harry really wanted to go back to the house and get his gun but after he found how tight security was he would need to scout around walking, for a loop hole to slip it in)

That left poor Victoria all alone… 

-

"WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GETTING YOU NEUTURED YOU JERK!"

"What am I a dog?" 

"I HATE YOU!" wailed Lily in tears as another contraction passed and James could have swore that he saw the window's rattle.

"Look Lily I'm really, really sorry"

"I still hate you!" she sobbed and Victoria frowned as she bustled over to take Lily in her arms, as if she were a little girl still, "Not good Lily darling. You need to calm down and I'll get a doctor. James will you please go off somewhere"

"But –" the raven-haired man began only to he shushed by Victoria (though Lily's murderous glare over her mother's shoulder added a little something to it as well) Sighing in defeat he turned and trudged out.

-

-

**Please excuse us, me myself and I, humbly as the multiple personalities of the authoress we take partial full responsibility for the following scenes. Seeing our authoress, as well as ourselves (aren't we the same person?) have never been in labor, seen labor, or even stepped inside a hospital other than our given appointments. (Which mind you had nothing to do with birthing babies)**

**Thus, when the part of the story when one, Lily Evans is giving birth we were rather clueless as what to do. (And a little ill faced as well) so take this as one of those annoying little captions that flash across your screen warning you of an incoming storm, not caring that you don't give a hoot but would rather watch your television program instead (hell ya bring on the rain and nasty flying cows!) **

**Once again, I am very sorry for skipping the next scenes but in my mind I can give you a quick summary, which goes like this: **

**Lily: screaming really loudly –**

**Lily: cursing really loudly – **

**Lily: screaming for James really loudly – **

**James: appears by Lily's side like the dutiful husband that he is. – **

**Lily: it was all a façade – **

**Lily: attempts murder on the dutiful husband – **

**James: more pitiful shrieking like a girl, despite being a man. (At least that's what the doctors claimed him as the day he was brought into this world, after they smacked his poor bottom cherry red) –**

**Harrison: appears at his daughter's aid and tries to help kill his son-in-law – **

**Victoria; really pissed off at all that's going around her – **

**Dursley Family; nowhere in sight - **

**Doctor; risking his own life, sedates Lily (cause a female doctor might just let her kill James and then give her a brochure on female rights.) – **

**Doctor; on a roll today (smooth he's about to guide labor as well) Gets Harrison in a straight jacket – **

**James; Thankful to the point of tears towards the Doctor – **

**Victoria; watching over her husband, who learned many things in the army and is working on his escape – **

**Lily; due to all the drugs is very, very happy. **

**-**

**And the birth continues on… of course, once again I haven't actually witnessed a real baby being born (hehe, and I skipped Sex Ed a lot so never saw the video either ) so it could vary on her reactions. For example, it could have been too late to give her drugs otherwise the baby might be damaged. Or Lily, with her strong will and sudden serge of hatred could not be effected by the drugs at all and just kill James in cold blood anyways. Shrugs**

**Whatever works I suppose, But enough of this intermission babble, back to the story. (Something I do know how to finish) **

**-**

-

"Twins" breathed Lily in awe as everyone was cleared out of the room, leaving the married couple to be alone in peace at last. (**1:** Seeing she was no longer in pain, Lily saw the error of her ways and she and James were already back to being the lovey dovey newly weds that they were, so fear not. **2:** The family only left after many, many forms of congratulations, and it must have been a joyous moment indeed cause Harrison was in tears that he even clapped James on the back. And as James was always considered the outsider to the family thought he was finally accepted, that is until he felt something sharp poking his side and found that Harrison had gotten hold of a scapula and was making another attempt on his life; single this time though. In the end security came and removed the crazy old bat, and Victoria reluctantly followed, if not only to chew her husband out for ruining her time with her grandbabies. And of course Petunia, Lily's sister dearest came in to say her quick hello and how do you do's before she looked at the babies from head to toe, nodded her head, deemed them healthy and left with her own budding family.)

From his position beside his wife James smiled, arm slung over her shoulder as he had one leg on the bed the other off. While the two bundles, one pink one blue were nestled in her arms easily "They're beautiful"

James could only nod in agreement still too awe-struck to say anything

"What should there names be?" asked Lily suddenly as she looked up with startling green eyes… eyes he realized his son had as well. The eyes he loved to gaze into, to memorize, to worship, the very eyes he fell in love with, the eyes that belonged to the woman he married –

"James, I asked you what you want there names to be?" asked Lily promptly, still slightly pissy. But James supposed it would be a while before she got completely back to normal (and by god he hoped she did)

"Well – um, names right," sputtered James stupidly and Lily rolled her eyes, though she could understand what her darling husband was going threw. After all being a new parent herself (and being the cursed one to actually push them out of her tummy) it was all so overwhelming

"Well I like Harry for this little man" she admitted not even going to ask her husband's opinion on the matter seeing he still seemed to be imitating a goldfish rather than offering any intellect. "Dad will like it, and he's a strong boy – like a solider, besides he's got mum's eyes and well, Dad always said one of her most stunning features and the one he fell in love with, well caught his attention really was her eyes" rambled Lily and James seemed to come out of his stupor partly as he leaned over his wife's shoulder to take a closer look at the baby.

It was like any other baby really; pink and wrinkly though had wisps of pitch-black hair already (much like his daddy) – though to James (Lily as well) he was the most beautiful baby either of them had seen (for the male gender of course)

"Harry… not short for Harrison I hope?" asked James all too hopeful and Lily laughed

"No dear, just Harry"

Nodding accordingly James turned his gaze back to the boy infant curiously "Harry Potter… Harry… Harry James Potter!" letting out a triumphant cry, looking all smug and toasty, as much as she wanted too, Lily didn't have the heart to turn her husband down. So she laughed instead

"Harry James… I can yell that easily. And when he's in trouble I can think I'm yelling at you so his cute pout won't get in the way either" she teased and James scowled at her cheek, leaning in for a kiss before there was a rather loud yawn and before any lip on lip action actually took place both parents attention was focused on the other babe in the room. Who up until that point had been sleeping, not really caring that it was her birth she missed (Had the doctor's in a right tight pickle, mind you XD)

"Oooh James isn't she adorable! Look at her eyes! Oh my gosh there violet! James look at this!" squealed Lily in excitement and she cooed the baby and James had the right mind to quickly grab his son and settle him in the basinet before he went flying

"Careful Lils" he scolded, which he received a sheepish smile

"Sorry, but ooh isn't she just darling! I can already tell she's got class, and will have all the boys eating out of the palm of her hand" gushed Lily, who for someone who just pushed out two babies seemed to have regained a lot of her energy

James however wasn't so sure he liked where his wife was going with this, as his brow twitched in irritation. And somehow as Lily talked about poise and grace, but being cruel enough to show the boys who was boss he was frightfully aware of his mother-in-law.

Shuddering he turned to look at the two females and convulsed again _(**Well living with them will be a bundle of fun – not)**_

"She's so cute!"

Sighing James looked at his son, and what appeared to be now his only sanity in the world, "Why don't we name her Rei?" he asked causing Lily to shut up instantly and stare at him

"Rei?"

"Yeah – It was my mum's name, and one of your mum's middle names. And since she seems to have so much in common with them" he remarked dryly, causing Lily to flush "It only seems fitting"

"But what about all the names we discussed darling. Daisy, Daphne, Aggie –"

James rolled his eyes "you mean the names you picked! For you information I was to choose the boy and now he's Harry"

"Harry **_James_**" corrected Lily somewhat miffed but James hadthe balls to brush her off, or maybe he had none and that's why he was so daring. In any case he continued on with his rant-ish thought, not really caring on what his wife had to say in that moment. For he had listened to it for the past nine months, and by God and everything else that was holy in this land he was tired of it.

"Lily this is our daughter, a living, breathing human being not a flower or a egg plant or whatever else you have stored away in the crazy woman mind of yours. Now I want Rei and I want it now damnit! I am the man of the house –"

However as life would have it, and his wife's utmost respect for him would be. Lily Evans Potter could not help herself as she burst into a hysteric fit of giggles

"And – hey! Lily stop laughing will you!" grumbled James trying to sound like a ferocious lion but really it only came out a scared mew

**_(Damnit she was laughing at him, again! I did not remember signing up for this when I proposed!)_**

"Lily!"

"Sorry – Sorry, but –" she didn't even utter three words before she burst into laughter all over, James face flushed in shame and embarrassment as he conjured all his loathing for the woman and glared at her.

But then again, it only came out a mere squint

"Lily!" whined James impatiently, as time ticked on, as she had to resort to trying to cover her mouth to stop the hackles

"Sorry darling its just – you the man of the house?" she asked skeptical and he squinted at her once more, getting a few snickers

"Well duh, who do you think is, Harry?"

There was an eerie silence and James feared all too well what would happen, as Lily burst into loud obnoxious laughter once more.

**_(Damnit)_**

**-**

**-**

Do you ponder sometimes when you look in the mirror while perhaps brushing your teeth and you think to yourself after you get jam on your tie, or spill coffee on your very expensive suit and everything goes horribly wrong as you desperately try to fix things, but nothing seems to work. Well I do, and you really have nothing to say on the matter, as there's really nothing much you can do, and you curse for it too. (Much less wake up in the morning)

Cause in the end, no matter how very hard you try to ignore it or pretend the truth simply wasn't the truth, it just had to have been, one of those days.

-

(End)

-

**So there you have it, my first cross that I have posted for all to see the horribleness... also if you have curiosity factors, or are just plain bored. I have a four page commentary (more like rambles)that was due to hyperness that I shall have posted on my Live Journal when I post this story XD so I'll edit this and link it later. Tata darlings. **


End file.
